El chico de la biblioteca
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Contest Parejas Mismatched. Edward estudia el último año del Instituto, es completamente tímido y balbucea al momento de tener a una chica frente a él. Sus peores temores se presentan cuando Rosalie Hale, una universitaria que derrocha seguridad en sí misma, llega a pedirle ayuda. TH/UA
1. Capítulo 1

**~*Contest Parejas Mismatched*~**  
Nombre del grupo: **FFRT**  
Nombre del Fanfic: **El chico de la biblioteca**  
Beteado por: **Carla Liñan [MaeCllnWay]**  
Autor: **Carla Liñan [MaeCllnWay]**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía**.  
Advertencia: **Algunas escenas de sexo a lo largo de la historia. Especificaré cuando sea el momento.  
**Pareja: **Edward&Rosalie  
**Número de palabras: **3074 **(sin títulos ni notas)**  
**Nota de autor: **Ya tengo a mi Edward-vampiro, ahora opté por un Edward-nerd. Ya está un poco gastada la idea, pero esto surgió en mi cabeza y me pareció adorable. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Es la primera vez que escribo un shortfic de humanos, así que a ver cómo me va. **

* * *

**El chico de la biblioteca  
**Capítulo uno**  
«Nadie le presta atención a un chico con gafas»**

* * *

Para un chico normal, llegar a los dieciocho es todo un rito. Sobre todo, si estás en tu último año de preparatoria. Es como estar en la cima del mundo, te sientes como si pudieras hacer de todo. No tienes las presiones de la universidad, pero tampoco te tratan como un mocoso de secundaria. Eres casi un adulto. Eres poderoso.

Por supuesto, todo esto no aplica para mí. Yo, Edward Cullen, pienso que llegar a los dieciocho es el peor de los infiernos; lo peor que te pueda pasar en la vida. Cumplir dieciocho fue un recordatorio demasiado fuerte de lo que siempre seré: un muchacho... VIRGEN.

Siendo completamente honesto, nunca he sido un chico que se destaque en ninguna cosa. Soy del tipo que prefiere pasar desapercibido por las personas, que sale de campamento con su hermano, que usa gafas y que divide su amor entre las computadoras y los videojuegos. Patético es quedarse corto, lo sé. Hay demasiadas cosas en mi vida que me gustaría cambiar, si tuviera la oportunidad.

La mayoría de los chicos de último año, pueden presumir a su larga lista de novias que han tenido desde que iniciaron la escuela. Algunos hasta se jactan de tener a más de una chica al mismo tiempo, y van por los pasillos contando a los demás las "técnicas" que usan para conquistar a una mujer. Sin embargo, yo no entro en esa categoría.

No, eso no quiere decir que nunca he tenido novia. Hace dos años, salí con Angela Webber durante todo un año. Era una chica increíble, e igual de tímida que yo, así que la gente se sorprendía al saber que estuviéramos juntos. Sin embargo, la timidez de Angela resultó ser completamente fingida, y la sorpresa en los demás era lástima hacia mí, pues sabían cómo era ella en realidad. Cuando cumplimos seis meses de novios, me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida cuando me pidió que metiera mi mano debajo de su falda, mientras veíamos una película en el cine. Pensé que había escuchado mal, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que estábamos en el asiento trasero de mi recién estrenado auto, besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana. Al cumplir el año, me invitó a cenar a su casa, con la idea de que tendríamos una "noche especial". Si debo ser honesto, siempre pensé que se trataba de una cena romántica y una película. No contaba con que ella me recibiría en una delicada bata de encaje... y nada debajo de ella.

Como dice mi hermano Emmett: _siempre son las más calladas_.

En ese momento, me quedé completamente en shock. Estoy seguro de que me puse de cincuenta tonos de rojo, antes de balbucear torpemente y salir corriendo de ahí. Naturalmente, eso no era lo que Angela tenía planeado, así que al día siguiente se aseguró en decirles a todas sus amigas sobre mi penosa actuación. Claro, después de romper conmigo delante de todo el salón de clases.

—_No vale la pena malgastar mi tiempo con un perdedor como tú, Edward _—dijo, con toda la sutileza brotando por sus poros, si obviamos el sarcasmo.

Cuando le dije a Emmett, trató de hacerme sentir mejor diciéndome que todas las chicas del Instituto eran iguales. Pero, claro, su opinión no tenía mucha validez, pues su esposa, Kate, fue precisamente su novia en la preparatoria. Ahora son felices con sus dos pequeñas hijas, Tanya e Irina. Como él ya tiene su vida hecha, pocas veces podemos convivir. Emmett es ocho años mayor que yo, por lo que vive con su pequeña familia a las afueras de Seattle.

En mi casa solo estamos mi mamá y Alice, mi hermana melliza.

Mis padres, Elizabeth y Carlisle, se divorciaron cuando Alice y yo teníamos cinco años. Ella era concertista de piano, y estaba constantemente de gira, lo cual nunca le agradó a mi padre, quien es abogado. Poco más de un año después de su separación, contrajo nupcias con Esme Platt, una mujer tranquila, y hogareña, y tuvieron a Isabella, mi fastidiosa media hermana de once años. Mi madre, por su parte, dejó su trabajo y prefirió comenzar una pequeña academia desde nuestra casa, pues no podía costear a una niñera que nos cuidara, dando clases a niños y adolescentes. Nunca superó la separación de mi papá.

Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos con ella, y visitamos a papá una vez al mes. Él nunca ha estado involucrado en mi vida, así que podría decirse que nunca he tenido una verdadera figura paterna. De vez en cuando, Emmett siente que tiene la obligación de tomar ese lugar, pero ambos sabemos que no es lo mismo.

Siempre me he considerado un bicho raro, pues mi personalidad es bastante introvertida. A diferencia de Alice, quien es toda exuberancia y de personalidad vivaz, yo prefiero ser invisible para el mundo. Cuando éramos niños, casi siempre mi mamá le pedía que me hiciera compañía, pues nunca tuve muchos amigos. Sin embargo, cuando entramos al Instituto, le dije que lo mejor era que estuviera con sus amigas. Ya era suficiente con un marginado en la familia. Ella era porrista, yo estaba en el taller de dibujo; ella iba a todos los bailes escolares, y yo prefería quedarme en casa a jugar con la consola de video. Yo siempre he dicho que ella se quedó con todo el atractivo, pero sólo me gano un golpe en la nuca.

Y no digo que sea feo, o al menos eso es lo que he escuchado de otras chicas, gracias a mi hermana. Los dos tenemos el cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, solo que ella optó por teñirlo de negro cuando cumplió los dieciséis.

Cuando no puedo hablar con mi hermano, Jasper me da los consejos que todos creen que puedo necesitar. Ha estado saliendo con mi hermana desde hace dos años, y ya va en primer año de Arquitectura. Es un buen tipo, y sé que es bueno con Alice, pero estoy casi seguro de que se acerca a mí para complacerla a ella.

Poco antes de comenzar mi último año, empecé a buscar las opciones para seguir con mis estudios. Elegí Ingeniero en Sistemas, y ya cuento los días para poder terminar con el Infierno que representaba el Instituto y poder ir a la Universidad.

― ¡Edward! ―una vocecita se escuchó no muy lejos de la banca donde me encontraba.

Era Seth, mi mejor amigo. Él apenas va en su primer año, pero coincidimos de vez en cuando en el laboratorio de computación. Nos conocimos jugando Halo en línea, sin saber en realidad lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro. Era nativo-americano, y todavía le quedaban algunos restos de la infancia; aún no terminaba de crecer, y era delgado como un espárrago. Jacob, su hermano mayor, estaba en el equipo de fútbol americano, cursaba el mismo año que yo, y siempre lo molestaba por su aspecto.

Y, por supuesto, me molestaba a mí por ser su amigo. Siempre me decía que no podía tener amigos de mi edad, y tenía que rodearme de niños, y a Seth lo fastidiaba diciéndole que juntándose conmigo nunca se le quitaría lo _anormal_. Naturalmente, todas estas burlas a mí me pasaban de largo. No era ninguna novedad escuchar esto, y Jacob no se caracterizaba por ser el foquito más brillante del arbolito navideño. Era de esos especímenes en donde mucho músculo no es lo mismo a mucho cerebro. No era tonto, pero sí un poco... lento.

Jacob nunca estaba solo. Siempre estaba rodeado de sus demás compañeros de equipo. Sus mejores amigos, James y Alec, eran como su sombra. Y desde lo de Angela, los tres se encargaban de hacerme todo tipo de bromas que pudieran ocurrírseles. Al principio no les tomé mucha importancia, pues eran cosas infantiles, como darme un empujón "accidental", robarme mis lentes, o lanzarme pelotitas de papel durante mis exposiciones en clase. Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono conforme fuimos creciendo, y sus bromas dejaron de ser inocentes: sacarle el aire a los neumáticos de mi auto o llenarlo de graffiti, llenar mi casillero con cosas asquerosas... Pero lo más serio, fue cuando me mandaron al hospital, lleno de golpes.

En más de una ocasión, pedí que me transfirieran a otra escuela, pero eran colegios particulares, y mi madre no podía costearme una mensualidad ahí. Y mi papá, por supuesto, nunca hizo nada al respecto. Siempre ha sido demasiado frío con mis hermanos y conmigo, así que la respuesta para mi problema fue que me dejara de niñerías y que _me hiciera un hombre de verdad._

―_ ¡Mierda, Edward! _―bramó, molesto por haber sido interrumpido en una junta―. _Tienes que aprender a enfrentar tus problemas. ¿Qué solucionas yéndote a otra escuela? Eso sólo demostraría lo cobarde que eres._

― _¡Carlisle! _―jadeó mi madre―. _¡Es sólo un niño, no le hables así!_

― _¡Ese es el problema, mujer! ¡Lo malcrías demasiado! _―luego se giró de nuevo hacia mí―. _Que sea la última vez que me entero que te has dejado golpear y que no has hecho nada para defenderte. ¡Y nada de cambiarte de escuela!_

Y fin del tema. Tuve que soportar más golpizas, hasta que finalmente parecieron hartarse de ello, y me dejaron en paz... por un rato. Después de eso, habían vuelto a las bromas estúpidas de empujarme e insultarme, por lo que ignorarlos siempre ha sido lo más fácil para mí.

― ¡Edward! ―volvió a gritar Seth―. ¿Dónde estabas? Tengo casi diez minutos llamándote.

―Perdón, estaba pensando en un proyecto que tengo que empezar. Es para tener créditos en...

―Necesito tu ayuda ―me interrumpió. Prestándole mejor atención, me di cuenta de que se veía bastante agitado.

―Seth, ya te dije que aún no he pasado el nivel setenta y ocho de Gears of War ―dije cansinamente.

― ¡No seas imbécil! ―chilló―. En primer lugar, ya lo pasé la semana pasada. Además, no es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.

― ¡¿Lo has pasado?! ―abrí los ojos―. Ahora tú necesitas ayudarme a mí.

― ¡Edward! ―gimoteó.

― ¿Qué puede ser más importante para ti que eso? ―razoné con él―. Has estado metido en el juego desde hace días.

―_Tengounacitahoy_... ―balbuceó.

― ¿Qué has dicho?

―Le he pedido una cita a Bree ―dijo, un poco más despacio. Sus mejillas estaban profundamente rojas, a pesar de su piel morena, y se miraba los pies.

― ¡¿Qué cosa?! ―me empecé a reír a carcajadas.

No era por ser cruel con él, pero Seth es todavía _más_ tímido que yo. Para que él le hubiera pedido una cita a esta chica, es porque realmente está interesado en ella. Estaba completamente asombrado del arranque de valor que había tenido. Eso me dejaba a mí como el cobarde del grupo... _otra vez_. Sabía que Seth nunca me echaría esto en cara, a diferencia de su hermano y el resto de mis compañeros de generación, pero sí me hacía sentir un poco mal saber que un chico de primer año podía conseguir una cita, y yo no.

Angela había sido mi única novia. Antes de ella, me daba miedo hablarle a una chica; todas me parecían como si fueran de otro planeta, con su propio idioma y sus costumbres diferentes a las mías. Cuando la conocí, era todo rubor y miraditas de soslayo. Era algo torpe y tartamudeaba cuando se le acercaba un chico, por lo que me sentí muy identificado con ella. Nada comparado con la fiera que me recibió en nuestro primer aniversario. Después de ella, mi miedo se convirtió en verdadero pavor. No puedo acercarme a una chica por mi cuenta, y si por algún extraño milagro ella es la que se acerca a mí… me muero. Sé que hay alguna chica buena en el mundo, pero estoy seguro de que _no_ estudia en el Instituto Forks.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Podrás ayudarme? ―preguntó esperanzado.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Nos conocemos? Soy Edward Cullen ―dije con sarcasmo.

―Por favor ―rogó.

― ¿Y, cómo se supone que te ayudaré? No tengo nada de experiencia, Seth. Quizá lo mejor sea que hables con Jacob.

― ¡Sí, claro! ―se burló―. Me va a joder la vida. Además, ya me imagino el tipo de consejos que me dará. Creo que me agradecerás algún día que sólo haya un Jacob en esta escuela.

El chico tenía un punto. Jacob tenía un largo e _interesante_ historial de novias en los cuatro años de Instituto. No obstante, tenías que ser lo suficientemente tonto como para seguir un consejo suyo. En alguna ocasión le había escuchado mientras le decía a Alec que no tenía nada de malo _experimentar_ con su hermana, Jane. _¡Por Dios Santo, Black, tienes dos hermanas!_ Cada quien tenía sus creencias, pero honestamente no era algo que yo tomaría en cuenta. Por supuesto, nunca le he contado de eso a Seth. Sería como traumatizar al pobre niño.

―De acuerdo, en eso tienes razón ―concedí―. Pero ya te he dicho de mi nula experiencia. Sólo echaré todo a perder, y eso hará que arruines tu oportunidad con Bree.

―Un consejo es mejor que ninguno. Y cualquier consejo es mejor que recibir ayuda de Jacob.

―Mira, ni siquiera sé cómo es ella. Lo mejor que te puedo decir es que seas tú mismo, y que dejes que las cosas sucedan.

―Vale, retiro lo dicho ―refunfuñó―. Le pediré un consejo a mi hermana.

― ¡¿Y, qué esperas que te diga?! Angela no fue sincera conmigo, y fue una experiencia totalmente desagradable cuando descubrí su verdadera personalidad. Si me hubiera dicho desde un principio cómo era, hubiera tenido la opción de negarme.

― ¡Cómo si hubieras podido negarte! ―resopló.

Para Seth, cualquier chica que se acercara a él valía la pena. Aún era muy joven, y las hormonas empezaban a despertar, así que lo único que parecía importarle era estar cerca de un par de tetas. La chica podía ser una completa perra con él, pero mientras le permitiera acercarse a sus encantos femeninos, lo demás no importaba. Claro, recién había sido mi cumpleaños dieciocho, así que técnicamente aún era un adolescente, y los pechos _también_ me interesaban... solo que no tanto como a él. ¡Oye, después de todo, soy un hombre!

―De acuerdo, quizá no hubiera podido negarme a Angela ―me ruboricé. Después de todo, ella había sido la primera chica a la que había besado.

― ¿Entonces, no me darás otro consejo?

―No sé, Seth. Realmente no soy bueno en ese aspecto. Yo solo lo digo por mi experiencia con ella. Quizá si eres sincero desde el principio, y Bree no piensa como tú, puedes evitarte un fiasco más adelante. ¿No crees?

―Ya veo. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

―Supongo...

―Mira, esto quedará entre nosotros dos. Si alguien se entera de que te pedí esto, lo negaré todo ―se puso aún más rojo.

― ¡Vaya, Seth! ―Dije, con fingida sorpresa―. Esto es demasiado repentino. Nunca creí que tuvieras ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí. Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo corresponderte ―le acaricié el brazo con dulzura―. Lo mejor es ser sólo amigos.

― ¡Para ya, cabrón! ―gimoteó, golpeándome el pecho para empujarme.

― ¡Dame un respiro, Black! ―reí con fuerza.

―Quiero que me ayudes a elegir un lugar para llevarla a cenar.

― ¡Seth, tienen quince años! La pizzería es el lugar más romántico para ustedes.

― ¡Deja de jugar! Quiero que sea importante. Ella _de verdad_ me gusta.

―Vale, entonces llévala a un _apartado_ en la pizzería. De verdad, colega, sigue ese consejo de ser tú mismo. Llevarla a un restaurante elegante no va contigo.

Miré al reloj en mi celular. _Mierda, ya voy tarde_. Tenía el tiempo justo para ir por mis cosas al casillero y salir volando a mi trabajo.

―Mira, llévala al italiano que está en First Street. Pidan un plato de pasta con albóndigas. ¡Hasta los perros tienen suerte con esa! ―me burlé.

― ¡Edward, los consejos de _La Dama y el Vagabundo_ no ayudan en nada! ―gruñó.

―Nunca sabes ―me reí entre dientes―. Me voy, mi turno empieza en una hora.

Había conseguido un empleo en la pequeña biblioteca de Port Angeles. Llegué por mera casualidad, buscando información para un proyecto escolar. La señora Kingston, la bibliotecaria, estaba teniendo problemas para organizar el inventario, así que me acerqué a ella y sugerí que le pidiera a uno de sus hijos que le instalara una computadora, para hacerlo todo automáticamente. Por supuesto, ninguno de los chicos quería encerrarse a hacer eso, por lo que me ofrecí de manera gustosa a ayudar. No sólo le conseguí una buena computadora, básica para lo que necesitaba, sino que también instalé un software que fuera sencillo de usar, en caso de que quisiera contratar a otra persona cuando yo me fuera a la Universidad.

Trabajo de lunes a sábado, cuatro horas después de terminar mis clases. La paga es decente, considerando que no tengo demasiados gastos. Además, tengo la oportunidad de experimentar con la computadora y crear sistemas nuevos. Como disfruto mucho la lectura, puedo tomar un libro de vez en cuando para matar el tiempo. La biblioteca es como una segunda casa para mí, por lo que la conozco como la palma de mi mano.

A pesar de poder hacer lo que más me gusta, Port Angeles no es tan divertido de lunes a viernes. Por lo regular, la acción viene los fines de semana. Lo único que mantiene vivo a este lugar, es que cuenta con servicio de renta de computadoras, el cual ayudé a instalar este verano. La mayoría de los jóvenes tienen computadora en casa, y rara vez acuden a buscar información en los libros. Solo andan por aquí aquellos que tienen el ordenador descompuesto, o que realmente necesitan de algún dato que Wikipedia no tiene.

Suspiré con fuerza, aburrido de jugar _Angry Birds_ en línea. Era viernes, así que era poco probable que alguien se apareciera por aquí. Aún faltaba una hora para cerrar, pero sopesé la posibilidad de terminar temprano mi turno.

Fue entonces cuando la campanita de la entrada sonó.

― ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien todavía? ―se escuchó un susurro con fuerza.

Me reí. A pesar de que la biblioteca estaba prácticamente muerta, esta persona se preocupaba por seguir la regla de _No alzar la voz_. Me acerqué al mostrador nuevamente, en la mejor actitud de servicio para cualquiera que estuviera en la recepción. Sin embargo, me quedé paralizado cuando vi que frente a mí no estaba cualquier persona.

_Mierda... una chica._

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**~*Contest Parejas Mismatched*~**  
Nombre del grupo: **FFRT**  
Nombre del Fanfic: **El chico de la biblioteca**  
Beteado por: **Carla Liñan [MaeCllnWay]**  
Autor: **Carla Liñan [MaeCllnWay]**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía**.  
Advertencia: **Algunas escenas de sexo a lo largo de la historia.**  
Pareja: **Edward&Rosalie**  
Número de palabras: **3,404**  
Nota de autor: **Al final del capítulo tenemos la primera escena con contenido sexual. Sé que no puedo saber si son menores de edad o no, así que me limitaré a dejar la advertencia y ya. **

* * *

**El chico de la biblioteca  
**Capítulo dos**  
«Seguramente he muerto y estoy en el cielo»**

* * *

— ¿Hola? ¿Alguien? —volvió a decir.

Mierda, mierda, _mierda..._

Tal y como he dicho, debido al miedo que siento al tener enfrente a una mujer, está completamente de más decir que ni siquiera puedo pensar coherentemente delante de una. Y ni siquiera empecemos con el tema de hablarles; sé que soy un caso perdido. Me empiezan a sudar las manos, la voz se me va al lugar más remoto de mi cuerpo, y el color rojo me cubre por completo. Soy como una niña delante de su estrella favorita.

Y lo más triste —o patético— de todo es que, a pesar de mi temor al sexo femenino, tengo una increíble fijación hacia él. Yo _muero _por acercarme a una chica y ser como cualquier muchacho: seducir, coquetear, adular... lo que fuera. Pero no, ellas son como mi _kriptonita_. Cada vez que conseguía armarme de valor y acercarme, a mi mente llegaban los recuerdos de Angela, diciendo que era un perdedor y que nunca conseguiría tener novia.

¿Qué caso tenía? ¿Acaso Angela había generado un trauma en mi vida? ¡Era ridículo! Necesitaba superar esa absurda aversión a hablarle a una chica, y seguir adelante.

Le demostraría a Angela, y a su grupo de amigas, que yo no soy ningún cobarde.

Me asomé a través de los estantes que estaban detrás del mostrador, escondiéndome ligeramente entre los libros y espiando a la chica por medio de las repisas. Estaba de espaldas a mí, así que podía contemplarla sin vergüenza alguna, y sobre todo, sin parecer un acosador. Tenía un hermoso y largo cabello rubio dorado, era alta y delgada... era perfecta. Sin embargo, la verdadera perfección se quedó bastante corta cuando se dio la vuelta.

No era perfecta... _era un ángel_.

Ojos color violeta, una nariz delgada y espigada, y unos labios rellenos y sonrosados, que parecían estar haciendo un adorable puchero. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, dándole un aire de fastidio a su deslumbrante rostro. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que seguía esperando a que alguien la atendiera, y ese alguien debía ser yo.

— ¡Oye, tú! —sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y traté de esconderme nuevamente—. Sé que estás ahí, puedo verte detrás de aquel estante de libros.

Haciendo acopio del escaso valor que tenía, me sequé las manos contra la tela de mis vaqueros, tomé una profunda respiración y salí al encuentro con la Diosa rubia. Para este punto, me estaba fulminando con la mirada, así que traté de no sentirme intimidado por ella, pero fracasé miserablemente, por supuesto. Todo en ella me intimidaba, empezando por el mero hecho de ser mujer.

— ¿E-en qué puedo a-ayudarte? —Balbuceé torpemente. _Muy bien, Edward. Una manera estupenda de demostrar quién manda_.

La Diosa me contempló por un minuto, el cual me pareció eterno, antes de alzar una ceja y resoplar de una manera poco femenina.

—Jodidamente típico —dijo entre dientes—. Mira, perdón por venir a esta hora, pero esta es la única biblioteca que está abierta por estos rumbos. He manejado por casi tres horas, desde Seattle hasta acá, y me he detenido en siete bibliotecas, pero en todas me dicen que los viernes cierran temprano —se inclinó ligeramente sobre el mostrador—. Dime por favor que ustedes cierran a las nueve. Me conformaría con unas pocas horas de trabajo.

Miré el reloj de la computadora. Faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para las siete, y era la hora en que se cerraba el lugar. La señora Kingston me había dado una copia de la llave del edificio, así que a veces me daba el privilegio de cerrar más temprano cuando veía que la tarde estaba muerta. Nunca me había quedado más tarde de mi horario, a pesar de que se lo había ofrecido en innumerables ocasiones.

Y ahora venía esta chica y me pedía que cerrara dos horas más tarde de lo normal.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza, sopesando las posibilidades de decirle la verdad. Ella podía simplemente tomar sus cosas e irse, pues no valía la pena viajar por tres horas para quedarse unos cuantos minutos. O bien podría quedarme con ella hasta la hora que ella quisiera, pero no parecía ser una visita única, así que corría el riesgo de tener que cerrar todos los días a las nueve, y la idea no me terminaba de encantar. Aún tenía que volver a casa y hacer mis deberes, y ella tenía que conducir por un largo camino hasta Seattle.

A mi mente llegó el consejo que le había dado a Seth unas cuantas horas atrás... _se tu mismo y se honesto desde el principio_.

—Mi-mira —me aclaré la garganta antes de continuar. Necesitaba evitar de tartamudear como un idiota—. La verdad es que cerramos a las siete —cuando vi la decepción en su hermoso rostro, me quise patear a mí mismo—, pero creo que podría hacer una excepción contigo.

Fue su turno de pensar en su respuesta. Torció el gesto por unos minutos, y me estaba muriendo por saber qué pensaba en ese momento.

—Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil —suspiró con fuerza—. De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

— ¡¿Pe-perdón?! —Estoy seguro de que chillé como una niña.

—Sólo dime qué quieres a cambio —repitió, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

—De verdad no entiendo.

—Mira, conozco a los muchachos. Nunca hacen un favor sin recibir algo a cambio. ¿Qué pides tú? ¿Una cita? ¿O quizá algo más audaz, como una mamada en los estantes del fondo? Solo dilo y acabemos con esto, para que pueda hacer mi trabajo. Estoy realmente desesperada.

En ese momento, recordé a Angela, cuando me abrió la puerta de su casa en aquella diminuta, _y bastante ligera_, bata de dormir. Aunque traté con todas mis fuerzas, no pude evitar que el rubor cubriera mi rostro. Empecé a ver puntitos blancos detrás de mis párpados, y pensé que me iba a desmayar.

—Disculpa, pero yo no... —Intenté explicarme—, de verdad que no...

Realmente no sé qué vio en mi expresión, pero su ceño se relajó completamente, y alzó las cejas en completa sorpresa. Casi sentí pena por ella.

— ¡Ay, no! —se veía completamente mortificada—. ¡Perdóname, de verdad! No quise ofenderte. ¡Dios, soy una estúpida! —se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—No, no te disculpes.

Cualquiera que nos viera, pensaría que se trataba de una ridícula película romántica, o alguna comedia barata. Ahora era yo el que sentía vergüenza por haber hecho sentir mal a este ángel.

—No tienes una idea de lo mucho que necesito terminar mi tesis —dijo con cierta tristeza—. Mi fecha límite se acerca cada vez más, y mi computadora simplemente decidió colapsar anoche. No tengo suficiente dinero como para mandarla a reparar, y mi carrera depende de este proyecto.

—No te preocupes —dije, con un poco más de confianza en mi voz—. Como dije, puedo hacer una excepción por hoy y quedarme hasta las nueve.

— ¿De verdad harías eso por mí sin nada a cambio? —Todavía podía escuchar el escepticismo en su voz—. Aún me falta bastante, y no creo terminar hoy. Estaría viniendo todos los días... bueno, excepto el fin de semana, porque es cuando mis papás van a visitarme a los dormitorios de la universidad. Pero, si es necesario, puedo decirles que no vayan, si eso hace que termine más pronto —cuando se dio cuenta de la verborrea que estaba soltado, gimió y se cubrió la cara nuevamente, completamente avergonzada—. Y no sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto, si ni siquiera te conozco.

Me reí suavemente por ser tan malditamente adorable. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas de rubí. Nunca había visto una cosa más hermosa.

—No te garantizo que pueda cerrar todos los días a las nueve, pero tal vez pueda convencer a la dueña de que te puedas quedar al menos hasta las ocho de la noche. Y los sábados que extienda el horario una hora más, hasta las tres de la tarde. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Eso funciona para ti?

La Diosa suspiró aliviada, y juraría que su cuerpo entero se relajó ante mi propuesta. Casi me doy una palmadita en la espalda. Si pudiera eliminar el temblor de mis manos (que afortunadamente podía esconder detrás del mostrador), y dejar el sonrojo en otro lugar, mi vida sería malditamente perfecta.

— ¡Es perfecto! —chilló, quizá un poco demasiado alto, causando algo de eco. Se dio cuenta de ello, y soltó una risita avergonzada—. Perdón —susurró.

—No es necesario que susurres cuando estemos solos —me reí.

—De verdad, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo —se detuvo un momento—. Perdón, pero no sé tu nombre.

—E-Edward Cullen —balbuceé, rojo hasta las orejas.

—Mucho gusto, Edward. Soy Rosalie Hale —me extendió su mano.

Dudé un poco. Ya había forzado mucho a mi suerte por el mero hecho de estar hablando con ella por más de cinco minutos sin desmayarme. Pero sería una completa falta de respeto si no le respondía el gesto, así que me limpié nuevamente el sudor con mi pantalón, y le estreché la mano, aunque no tan fuerte como me hubiera gustado.

—Iré por mis cosas al auto, y vuelvo en un segundo. ¡No me tardo! —gritó sobre su hombro mientras corría por la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo ya no resistió más y colapsé en la silla. Las piernas me temblaban como gelatina, y el corazón me estaba latiendo con fuerza. ¿No estaré teniendo un infarto prematuro? Sentía el pulso tronando en mis oídos, pero aún así pude sacar mi teléfono del bolsillo y le envié un mensaje de texto a Seth.

_Estoy a solas con un monumento de mujer. ¡Auxilio! _~E

No esperaba una respuesta, pues recordé en ese momento que tenía la cita con Bree. Me golpeé la frente, bastante frustrado de no tener a quién pedirle ayuda. Si me acercaba a mis hermanos, estaba seguro de que me comerían vivo. Sin embargo, me sorprendí gratamente cuando me llegó un mensaje de Seth... hasta que leí lo que decía.

_¡¿Y qué coño esperas que haga?! _~S

Joder.

Demasiado pronto, Rosalie volvió de su automóvil, con una pila impresionante de libros y un gran bolso repleto de libretas. De manera torpe, me acerqué a ella, dispuesto a ayudarle, pero no pude controlar el entusiasmo que sentía al estar comportándome de manera _normal_ ante una chica, e hice que chocáramos estrepitosamente, enviando todo al piso. En ese momento, deseé fervientemente que la Tierra hiciera un agujero y me tragara.

_Grandísimo imbécil_.

Con toda la vergüenza que sentía, le di a Rosalie una mirada avergonzada, pero me quedé como una jodida piedra cuando vi que ella me miraba de la misma manera, y el rubor cubría de nuevo sus mejillas.

—Perdóname —dijo con una risita—. No suelo ser tan torpe.

—Descuida —traté de aligerar el ambiente tenso—. Yo sí.

Se aclaró la garganta, algo incómoda por la situación, y nos agachamos a recoger el reguero de libros y libretas que estaba a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿El área de computadoras sigue abierta a esta hora?

—Normalmente no lo está, pero dame un momento —dije con una pequeña sonrisa, dejándola sola por un momento e ir a la parte trasera de la biblioteca.

El edificio cuenta con un área con diez computadoras, disponibles para quien la necesite. Es algo bastante raro que alguien lo haga, pues hoy en día casi todos los jóvenes tenemos acceso a una computadora en casa. De vez en cuando venía algún despistado que había olvidado imprimir algún trabajo de la escuela, o que no habían pagado el servicio de internet en su casa. El costo por la renta es una verdadera burla; es solamente para mantener los equipos en buen estado. Y como soy bastante bueno en la materia, me encargo de arreglarlas por un precio relativamente barato, así que gran parte de lo que se reúne de esto es como un extra en mi pequeño salario.

Pero a pesar de que la biblioteca no era muy grande (al menos no tanto como las de Seattle), estar con Rosalie era como si nos separara toda una Galaxia.

Rosalie era todo a lo cual yo no podía aspirar a tener: una chica hermosa, inteligente, independiente y, seguramente, increíblemente popular. Además era mayor que yo por unos cuantos años, y eso le restaba puntos a cualquier tipo de oportunidad con ella. Si las chicas de mi edad se quejaban de que mis compañeros eran unos inmaduros, no quería ni pensar en lo que Rosalie pudiera esperar de mí. En todos los posibles escenarios en donde me imaginaba invitándola a salir, ella me rechazaba de la peor manera por el mero hecho de ser un muchacho de Instituto.

Fiel a su palabra, a las ocho en punto, Rosalie me entregó la ficha de la computadora que le había facilitado, y llenó la hoja de salida. Sentí que el tiempo había pasado en un parpadeo, y me quise patear mentalmente por no haber dejado que trabajara hasta que quisiera. Después de todo, era viernes, y yo nunca tengo nada que hacer los viernes. Jugar Halo y Call of Duty no se pueden considerar propiamente como "planes".

—Eres todo un salvavidas, Edward —me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa—. Mañana estaré aquí desde las diez en punto. ¿De verdad podré quedarme una hora más?

—Cla-claro.

—Todo un encanto —me guiñó el ojo, y yo me quise morir en ese instante—. Buenas noches, Eddie.

Quise decirle que odiaba ese nombre con pasión, pero se me enredó la lengua y quería enterrar mi cabeza en un agujero. Además, para cuando pensé en una respuesta lo suficientemente decente, me di cuenta de que ya se había ido.

Manejé como loco hasta mi casa. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de gritar de emoción. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había estado frente a una chica, sin desmayarme o vomitar, lo cual ya era un enorme avance para mí. Claro, no podía estar seguro de ofrecerle una conversación civilizada, larga y tendida, pero al menos no parecía un idiota frente a ella.

Vale, tal vez _sí _parecía uno, pero no tan grande como pensaba.

Seguramente mi madre notó mi estado de ánimo, pues esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto me vio cruzar el umbral de la casa. Son contadas las veces que sonríe tan ampliamente. Casi siempre va por ahí con una mirada melancólica.

—Amor, ¿qué te tiene tan contento?

— ¡Solo un buen día! —grité sobre mi hombro, mientras subía las escaleras a mi cuarto, de dos en dos.

No tenía idea de lo cansado que estaba hasta que me dejé caer en la cama, y mi cabeza cayó contra la almohada, logrando que me perdiera para el resto del mundo.

Lo siguiente que supe era que ya era sábado y estaba abriendo el edificio de la biblioteca. Estaba demasiado ansioso por ver a Rosalie de nuevo, así que puede que haya llegado casi media hora antes de las diez, para poder dejar todo listo para ella. Quizá ella valoraba los pequeños detalles, y eso me haría ganar puntos.

Cuando cruzó las puertas, sentí que el pulso se me aceleraba nuevamente. Sonreí con alegría al ver la cantidad de libros que llevaba, asegurando una tarde a su lado.

— ¡¿Qué tal, Rosalie?! —dije con una sonrisa.

—Edward —exhaló, sonriendo como si se hubiera ganado la jodida lotería por el mero hecho de verme.

Se dirigió a la sala de computadoras nuevamente, sentándose en el mismo equipo que le había prestado la noche anterior, y volvió a enterrar su nariz en los libros. Por mi parte, fui a la recepción y me enfrasqué en un juego virtual, para matar el tiempo.

— ¡Ugh! —el gimoteo vino de la parte de atrás del edificio. Como sólo estábamos ella y yo, se escuchó por todo el lugar—. ¡Sal de ahí, pequeño bastardo!

— ¿Rosalie? —dije tentativamente.

Me acerqué hasta ella, y la encontré tratando de alcanzar un libro de uno de los estantes superiores. Estaba parada sobre las puntas de sus pies, provocando que la pequeña falda que vestía se subiera poco a poco, revelando los más hermosos y suaves muslos. Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, y tuve que resistir el impulso de deslizar mis dedos por su pálida piel.

— ¿Rosalie? —repetí, aclarándome la garganta. Ella no me esperaba, así que dio un brinquito por el susto.

—Sin duda, eres un salvavidas, Edward —suspiró agradecida—. ¿Podrías alcanzarme el libro de allá arriba? —A pesar de que era una chica alta, yo le sacaba un par de cabezas con completa facilidad, así que llegué sin problema hasta el libro que necesitaba—. Muchísimas gracias.

—No fue molestia —le sonreí.

—Sé que no, pero de todas formas quisiera agradecerte todos los problemas que seguramente te he causado —dijo, haciendo un tierno puchero.

Quise decirle que no me causaba ningún problema, y que en realidad estaba más que agradecido por tenerla ahí conmigo. Sin embargo, cuando quise abrir la boca para responderle, Rosalie se abalanzó sobre mí, presionando sus labios con los míos. Me tomó un par de segundos asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, y sentí terror de volverme a desmayar.

No obstante, y como algo completamente ajeno a mí, decidí que no me iba a dejar intimidar otra vez. La sujeté con fuerza por la cintura, y le abrí los labios con la lengua, causando que soltara un delicioso gemido. No sabía de dónde estaba sacando tanto valor, pero ya me pondría a pensar en ello más tarde. Justo ahora, me estaba encargando de la necesidad más próxima de mi cuerpo.

Podía sentir que mis pantalones empezaban a apretarse debido a mi creciente erección, y ella se encargó de dejarme en claro que la había notado, pues empezó a restregarse contra mi cuerpo. La tomé de la cintura y la subí a una de las mesas de estudio que estaban cerca de ahí. Rosalie enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y enterró sus talones en mi trasero, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran, separándonos únicamente por sus bragas y mis vaqueros. Gemí contra su boca, y empecé a deslizar mis labios por su mandíbula, pasando por el arco de su cuello hasta llegar a su escote. Le arranqué la blusa de un tirón, mientras ella se encargaba de desabotonar mi camisa. Nuestras caderas se mecían lentamente, creando una deliciosa fricción entre nuestros cuerpos.

— ¡Ah! —gimió—. Sigue...

Desabroché su sujetador, y me detuve un momento para contemplar su belleza. Tenía un cuerpo de pecado, y yo estaba a punto de caer rendido a sus pies. Me incliné y tomé uno de sus pechos con la boca, saboreando su deliciosa piel de porcelana. Ella gimió con más fuerza, y arqueó su espalda, como si me estuviera ofreciendo el resto de su cuerpo.

Y no es como si me hubiera podido negar a ello.

Rosalie empezó a desesperarse, así que se hizo cargo de mi cinturón y el pantalón, bajándolo hasta mis rodillas y llevándose mis bóxers de paso. Todo esto era completamente surrealista, pero no quería detenerme a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la increíble mujer que estaba frente a mí. Subí su falda hasta dejarla en su cadera, hice a un lado la molesta ropa interior, y me deslicé dentro de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo sus pliegues envolvían mi miembro.

—Siempre son los más callados —dijo con una risita—. ¡Qué _gran_ sorpresa llevas allá abajo, Edward!

Esto parecía sacado de una mala película porno. Sólo faltaba la música barata y las expresiones de falsa excitación.

¡¿Por qué coño estoy pensando en porno, cuando estoy dentro de una mujer de carne y hueso?!

Empecé a pulsar con más fuerza y velocidad, ganándome gemidos _reales_ de Rosalie. Mientras me impulsaba, ella se alzó ligeramente para capturar nuevamente mis labios. Sabía que estaba a punto de terminar, y quería ella llegara conmigo, así que metí mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y busqué aquel nudo de nervios, frotándolo con fuerza hasta que sentí que sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de mi pene, y me dejé ir detrás de ella, soltando mi semilla. Cerré los ojos, jadeando con fuerza para poder recuperar el aliento.

_**Bip-bip-bip-bip**_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, cayendo en la cuenta de que no estaba en la biblioteca con Rosalie...

Estaba solo en mi cama —en mi habitación—, y había hecho un desastre en mis sábanas.

_Mieeeerda._

* * *

No sé si el lemmon cumple con sus expectativas. Estoy un poco oxidada en esto, así que me disculpo de antemano si no es de su completo agrado.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Contest Parejas Mismatched*~**

Nombre del grupo: **FFRT**

Nombre del Fanfic: **El chico de la biblioteca**

Beteado por: **Carla Liñan [MaeCllnWay]**

Autor: **Carla Liñan [MaeCllnWay]**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía**.

Advertencia: **Algunas escenas de sexo a lo largo de la historia. **

Pareja: **Edward&Rosalie**

Número de palabras: **3,250**

Nota de autor: **Tercer y último capítulo. Tomando en cuenta que pensaba hacer sólo dos, necesitaba cerrar la historia. Espero que pueda hacer otro Edward&Rose más adelante.**

* * *

**El chico de la biblioteca  
**Capítulo tres**  
«Siempre son los más callados...»**

* * *

Asqueado conmigo mismo, me levanté rápidamente de la cama y quité todo el desastre que había provocado. No tenía un accidente de este tipo desde que tenía trece años, y encontré la caja con revistas pornográficas que escondía Emmett en la parte de arriba de su ropero. ¡Oye, no me juzgues! Era un mocoso cachondo que no podía evitar mirar fijamente el escote de las niñas de la escuela, y que no podía controlar sus revolucionadas hormonas. Pero que algo así me haya sucedido a los dieciocho... era una verdadera crueldad. Sin duda, yo era una vergüenza para el género masculino.

Metí las sábanas rápidamente a la lavadora, pero mientras iba de regreso a mi cuarto, me encontré con Alice en la escalera. Ruborizado hasta las orejas, me delaté a mí mismo ante mi hermana, quien soltó una risita divertida, pero no preguntó nada al respecto. _Gracias a Dios_.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy, hermanito?

—Ninguno realmente.

— ¿Sabes quién me preguntó ayer por ti? —hizo una pausa, esperando a que contestara—. Rachel. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Es la chica de la cafetería a la que vamos Angela y yo.

Rachel es una hermosa morena, originaria de La Push, que trabaja en la cafetería de Port Angeles. Tiene unos rasgos nativo-americanos preciosos: una piel morena increíble, ojos negros y un largo y lacio cabello azabache que le llega a la cintura. Nos hemos encontrado un par de veces, cuando paso a recoger a Alice y a su amiga, y siempre hago el ridículo frente a ella (¡nada nuevo!). La primera vez que estuvimos frente a frente, literalmente escupí mi café sobre mi ropa. Por supuesto, ella se rió de manera coqueta y hasta se ofreció a limpiarme con una servilleta.

Lo que mi hermanita no sabe es que en realidad Rachel es una completa perra a sus espaldas. Le ofrece pastel gratis y todo el café que quieran tomar su amiga y ella, pero con el firme propósito de acercarse a mí y mortificarme la existencia. Alice tuvo la "tierna" idea de contarle lo tímido que puedo llegar a ser, así que a Rachel le gusta la idea de saber que no puedo estar frente a ella sin sudar como pollo al horno, y siempre aprovecha la oportunidad para verme en apuros. ¿Cómo sé todo esto? Porque Rachel no es nada discreta, y escuché cuando le contaba todo esto a su compañera de trabajo.

—Qué bien —dije, con toda la indiferencia del mundo.

—Me dijo que deberías ir más a menudo a la cafetería. Hace mucho que no te ve.

_¡Y vaya que sí!_

—Quizá vaya uno de estos días —mentí.

— ¿Por qué no sales con ella, Edward? Es decir, sé que no es fácil para ti dar el primer paso, pero ya le interesas a ella. Quizá, si te ve pronto, sea ella la que se anime a hacer la invitación. Deberías de aceptar si lo hace, siendo honesta.

—Lo pensaré, Alice —le sonreí con dulzura.

No se necesita ser ningún genio o leer mentes para saber que mi familia se preocupa por mí. Mis hermanos tratan de emparejarme con sus amigas todo el tiempo. Incluso, mi cuñada se ofreció a presentarme a una de sus primas. Pero, no tenía caso alguno. ¿Qué haría si invito a salir a una chica? Para empezar, me tardaría horas en pedirle una cita, y si por algún extraño milagro me sale la voz y lo hago, seguramente me pasaría la cita entera en completo silencio. Emmett, siendo el idiota que es, me sugirió salir con una chica sorda o muda, para evitar alguna situación vergonzosa.

Además, yo no quería a otra chica. Quería a Rosalie. Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero nunca había sentido esa atracción antes, ni siquiera con Angela. Rosalie no solo era preciosa físicamente, con unas curvas de infarto y unas facciones perfectas; era algo más, y que tenía el presentimiento de que no era algo que mostrara muy a menudo. Claramente, era una chica brillante, dedicada y estudiosa. No es muy común encontrar a chicas en la biblioteca un viernes por la noche. Era obvio que sus estudios era un tema importante para ella; estaba por terminar su tesis...

Y con eso, recordé algo de vital importancia: Rosalie está por terminar la universidad.

Si yo tenía conflictos para hablar con chicas de mi edad, o más jóvenes que yo, iba a ser una tarea titánica estar siquiera en el mismo espacio que una mujer mayor que yo sin hiperventilar. ¡Y ya no hablemos de pedirle una cita! Seguramente, Rosalie se reiría en mi cara, me daría unas palmaditas en la mejilla (como a cualquier niño menor de cinco años), y se iría de ahí sin mirar atrás. No era necesario ser adivino para conocer cómo terminaría esa conversación.

Miré el reloj en mi muñeca y me di cuenta de que ya iba tarde. _Mierda_.

Llegué cinco minutos antes de las diez. Afortunadamente, Rosalie aún no llegaba, así que me tomé un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento que se me empezaba a escapar. Busqué la manera de lucir lo más casual posible, como si no hubiera llegado casi corriendo hasta la biblioteca. Acomodé estratégicamente unos libros que había traído, para que pareciera que no la había estado esperando específicamente a ella desde que amaneció (o, mejor dicho, desde que nos despedimos ayer). Solo era cuestión de esperar a que llegara, para que mi día ya fuese perfecto.

10:01am

10:15am

_A lo mejor hay demasiado tráfico. Después de todo, viene desde Seattle._

10:28am

10:45am

_Tranquilo, Edward, no entres en pánico. Tal vez se detuvo por un café antes de meterse completamente en su trabajo._

11:02am

—Se arrepintió —murmuré para mí mismo, y no me importó verme patético por hablarme en voz alta—. O quizá encontró otra biblioteca más cerca de donde vive. Es lógico. Yo no conduciría por tanto tiempo para ir a una jodida biblioteca aburrida. Probablemente, su increíble novio, jugador de fútbol americano o todo un profesionista, la invitó a salir y decidió dejar su proyecto para otro día. Eso te pasa por soñar con alguien que no conoces, Edward. No es la primera ni la última...

— ¿Edward? —Aquella suave voz, que yo me moría por escuchar, interrumpió mis divagaciones.

Me quedé petrificado en mi asiento. Mis ojos se abrieron completamente, y estoy seguro de que olvidé cómo se debía respirar. El calor empezó a subirme hasta la cara, y sentí mi pulso tronando contra mis oídos.

_Por favor, Dios, te ruego que no me haya escuchado. Iré a la Iglesia todos los domingos, sin falta. Por favor, por favor, por favor..._

Me aclaré la garganta. Me aterraba preguntarle desde cuándo estaba ahí parada, pues estaba seguro de que algo debió haber escuchado. Esperé por un par de minutos a que soltara una carcajada, sin embargo, eso nunca sucedió. En su lugar, noté que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, pero no tenía idea de por qué.

_Me comeré todas mis verduras. Haré mis oraciones antes de dormir. Le ayudaré a mi mamá en la casa y no me quejaré de mis hermanos. Trataré de tolerar a Isabella, aunque me saque de quicio y me obligue a estar con ella..._

—Debes pensar que soy una desconsiderada —susurró.

— ¿Perdón?

—No suelo retrasarme tanto, pero he tenido la peor de las mañanas, si debo ser honesta.

—N-no te sigo —balbuceé, por supuesto.

— ¿Recuerdas que mi ordenador se había averiado? —Asentí—. Pues había quedado de ver al técnico hoy, para saber si tenía remedio. Tengo unos archivos importantes que no tuve oportunidad de respaldar y que necesito para mi tesis. Son unas fuentes que me tardé semanas en conseguir. ¡Y me ha dicho que no tiene reparo! Edward, no sé qué hacer. Tendría que empezar de nuevo a recolectar esos datos, y no creo que me alcance el tiempo para conseguirlo.

A pesar de no haber platicado más de una hora, tenía la sospecha de que Rosalie no era de esas chicas que les gusta mostrarse como víctimas o como damiselas en apuros. De hecho, podía intuir que trataba de buscar otra solución al problema de su computadora, sin necesidad de pedirle ayuda a nadie para no ser una carga.

En ese momento, la mejor idea del mundo llegó a mi mente. No pensé antes de hablar, pero eso me sucedía muy seguido cuando estaba frente a Rosalie.

—Quizá yo puedo arreglarla —solté de golpe.

—Gracias, Edward, pero ya no puedo permitirme pagar otro técnico para una segunda opinión —sonrió, avergonzada.

— ¡No seas absurda! —Resoplé. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, y cómo lo había dicho, me entró el pánico de que lo malinterpretara—. Qui-quiero decir, yo no pienso c-cobrarte ni un centavo.

— ¿Ahora sí estás hablando de pagos... _físicos_? —Preguntó con suspicacia.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Chillé—. ¡D-de ninguna m-manera!

_Edward, por Dios, deja de balbucear por una vez en tu puta vida._

—Edward, no podría hacerte esto. Ya estás haciendo suficiente con dejarme estar aquí más tiempo de lo que deberías —dijo suavemente—. Además, es muy dulce de tu parte, pero no creo que puedas arreglarla. Me recomendaron muchísimo a ese técnico, así que creo que iba en serio cuando dijo que mi computadora ya no tiene arreglo.

Sus palabras me herían el ego. No solo porque me estaba tratando como a un niño pequeño al que le dices que no puede ir en pijamas al colegio, sino porque ni siquiera me conocía y seguramente creía que estaba tratando de lucirme con ella para conquistarla.

—M-mira... —me detuve para aclarar mi garganta, deseando dejar de tartamudear—, realmente creo que puedo ayudarte con tu ordenador. ¿Por qué no lo traes el lunes y le doy un vistazo? No perdemos nada con eso.

Después de mirarme con cierto recelo, finalmente accedió.

¡Y qué bueno que lo hizo! Era algo bueno que yo fuera un fanático de las computadoras, pues con un par de cambios de piezas y una actualización de su antivirus, la computadora quedó como nueva. Ella se veía realmente agradecida por haber rescatado sus archivos, y la sonrisa que lucía valía todo el oro del mundo. Me sentía como la persona más afortunada del mundo por el mero hecho de hacerla sonreír de esa manera.

Sin embargo, la realidad me golpeó con fuerza... _ya no iba a necesitar de la biblioteca._

Quise tirarme al piso y hacer una rabieta, pero supongo que eso no iba a ser bien visto por ella. Entonces, las palabras más increíbles del mundo salieron de mis labios.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?

Así. Solitas. Sin necesidad de balbucear como un idiota, y estoy seguro de que mi rostro no estaba escarlata... al menos no completamente. ¡Era un milagro!

— ¿Qué dices? —Alzó una ceja.

_Mierda_. Estaba pensando mal de mí, lo sabía.

—Sé que dije que no te iba a cobrar por lo de tu computadora, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya no tendrás que venir hasta acá para terminar tu tesis —mi recién descubierta habilidad para hablar sin trabarme era increíble, así que necesitaba sacarle todo el provecho posible—. Y para ser honestos... _no quiero dejar de verte_.

Se quedó en silencio por los dos minutos más eternos de la historia.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo —murmuré—. Sabía que no era buena idea y...

Me calló con un beso en los labios. Me tardé cinco segundos en reaccionar. ¡Ella de verdad me estaba besando! ¡A mí! Con cierta torpeza, coloqué mis manos en su cintura, y la acerqué un poco más a mí. Ella enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello y acarició los cabellos de mi nuca, enviándome pinchazos de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Desgraciadamente, el oxígeno es muy necesario, y tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire. Entonces, me lanzó una mirada coqueta, bajo esas hermosas pestañas negras.

— ¿Nos vamos en tu auto o en el mío? —Sonrió.

_**Dos meses después**_

—Rosalie Lilian Hale, quien además recibe una mención honorífica por su tesis, **"Mercadotecnia **_**versus **_**Necesidades del hombre"**.

Me puse de pie, como si me hubieran levantado con un resorte. Mi novia se veía increíble, a pesar de usar esa horrible toga amarilla. Coloqué mis dedos en mi boca y lancé un estridente silbido, algo que recién había aprendido de Emmett. Ella giró su cabeza hacia mi dirección, sonrojándose al descubrir lo que había hecho, y me lanzó un beso en el aire, causando que ahora yo fuera el ruborizado.

_Mi novia_.

Cuando les conté a mi madre y a mis hermanos cómo se habían dado las cosas entre nosotros, al principio no sabían cómo reaccionar. Mi madre y mi hermana temían que saliera lastimado, y Emmett... al menos controló las ganas de soltar una risotada, estoy seguro. La primera semana, trataron de no tocar el tema de Rosalie, en caso de que todo fuese algo irreal, pero la confirmación llegó a ellos una semana después, cuando invité a mi increíble novia a cenar a mi casa. Por supuesto, mi madre pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró que Rose estaba terminando la universidad, pero algo vio en su actitud que hizo que se relajara por completo y no hiciera más comentarios al respecto. Ahora, cada vez que el tema salía a colación, ella sonreía con alegría.

A mí no me importaba que mi novia fuera unos años mayor que yo, o que ya tuviera una carrera universitaria terminada, mientras yo apenas iba a cursar el primer año. De hecho, fue ella quien me asesoró para elegir la mejor universidad, de todas las cartas de aceptación que había recibido.

Mi padre me había regalado un departamento cerca del campus, para no tener problemas para encontrar un dormitorio o algún compañero de habitación. Cuando pensé en la posibilidad de estar lejos de ella, me entró el pánico en no volver a verla. Sin embargo, la cereza del pastel de mi increíble vida había llegado anoche, cuando le pedí que se mudara conmigo y ella aceptó. Era demasiado pronto, lo sé, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que ella era _la_ indicada.

Y como el buen novio que soy, llevé a cenar a Rosalie para celebrar su graduación. Ahorré todo lo que pude de mi pequeño sueldo en la biblioteca, ayudé a mis padres en la casa por un par de dólares extras, e hice unas cuantas tareas a otros compañeros (como dije, son las ventajas de ser un matado en la escuela), todo para poder llevarla a su restaurante favorito. En el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos, había descubierto que mi novia no era una chica de ensaladas, sino de buenos cortes de carne.

Cuando llegamos a su pequeño apartamento universitario, pidió que entráramos un momento y que le ayudara a embalar unas cosas. Nos mudaríamos dentro de un par de semanas, pero ella tenía que empezar a mandar sus cosas hasta Nueva York, nuestra próxima residencia.

Sin embargo, una vez que estuvimos dentro, me di cuenta de que seguía siendo un ingenuo, sin importar que estuviera a punto de ir a la universidad.

— ¿R-Rose? —Balbuceé.

—Tranquilo —susurró, presionando mi cuerpo para movernos hasta el dormitorio, en donde solamente quedaba el colchón.

Cuando le conté sobre mi nula experiencia en ese departamento, cuando teníamos apenas un par de semanas de novios, por supuesto que no me creyó. Pero cuando vio mi cara de mortificación, se ruborizó por completo y no hizo más comentarios al respecto. Y sé que sonaré como una nena, pero nunca me presionó para ir más lejos. Sí, a veces pasábamos horas metiéndonos mano en el pequeño sofá que tenía, pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano me pediría por más.

—No te voy a morder, Edward —soltó una risita—. Solamente quiero mi otro regalo de graduación.

— ¿O-otro?

Esto era cien veces peor que la fantasía porno de la biblioteca. Solo pude rezar para no terminar antes de tiempo.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, dejando lánguidos besos y un par de mordiscos, mientras sus manos trabajaban con los botones de mi camiseta. Tardé todo un minuto en moverme y llevar mis manos al cierre de su vestido, pero temblaba tanto que temía hacerle daño si lo bajaba con demasiada fuerza. Ella notó mi preocupación y me ahorró el trabajo, soltando el cierre y dejándolo caer a sus pies, antes de regresar a mi pantalón.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero de todas formas podía sentir sus delicadas y firmes curvas contra mis dedos, cubiertas por encaje y satén. Suspiré como colegiala, y ella rio bajito, recorriendo mis brazos y mi espalda con sus manos y arañando mi piel ultrasensible. Nos recostamos en el colchón, y ella se colocó debajo de mí, sin despegar sus labios de mi cuello y de mi hombro.

Esto era el paraíso, sin duda. Aún no logro entender cómo podía estar fantaseando con sexo salvaje con esta increíble mujer, si era mucho mejor disfrutar de su lado más delicado.

Cuando la ropa interior fue removida, mis nervios no me dejaban respirar con normalidad. Rosalie me sujetó por las mejillas y me cubrió el rostro con dulces besos, tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Edward, cálmate —me arrulló—. Todo estará bien, cielo. Solo déjate llevar.

Una cosa es que veas suficientes revistas y películas porno, a otra muy diferente que estés viviéndolo en carne y hueso. Sabía _qué _iba _dónde _y _cómo_, pero era como si me hubieran borrado todo de la cabeza. Solo podía pensar en que ella estaba lista y debajo de mí. Estoy seguro que fue por la desesperación, pero Rosalie tomó mi miembro con fuerza y lo colocó en su entrada. Era cuestión de dar una embestida, y ya.

—Hazlo, amor —me sonrió con dulzura.

Describir su intimidad era imposible. Sus pliegues eran como terciopelo, rodeando mi miembro y atrapándolo para no dejarlo ir nunca. ¿Y saben qué? Yo era una víctima muy dispuesta a quedarse donde estaba. Sin embargo, la sensación era increíble y necesitaba más de ella, así que empecé a mover mis caderas para crear un delicioso vaivén, en el cual ella me hizo segunda, encontrándose conmigo en cada embestida.

Traté de aguantar lo más posible, contando del uno al cien, y fue entonces cuando empecé a sentir que las paredes de su vagina empezaban a contraerse. Haciendo memoria de mi _material audiovisual_, intenté que ella consiguiera su liberación antes que la mía, inclinándome hasta ella, tomando uno de sus turgentes pechos con mi boca y succionando con fuerza. El gemido que brotó de sus labios fue maravilloso, y lo tomé como mi nuevo sonido favorito. Aceleré los movimientos de mi pelvis, golpeando con fuerza, mientras mi lengua recorría las deliciosas puntas de sus senos, hasta que sentí que su cuerpo convulsionaba, y gritó mi nombre mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

_¡El mejor momento de mi vida!_

Mis embestidas comenzaron a ser cada vez más erráticas y torpes, buscando llegar a mi propio clímax. Cuando la presión fue insoportable, solté un fuerte gemido y colapsé sobre ella, derramando mi semilla en su interior.

Cerré los ojos.

_Que no sea un sueño. Por favor, que no sea un sueño húmedo. Me muero si no es real._

Pero una caricia en mi cabello me obligó a abrir los ojos de golpe y enfrentar la realidad.

—Y tenían razón... _siempre son los más callados_ —soltó una risita—. Mi chico de la biblioteca ha dejado de ser virgen —sonrió dulcemente, antes de capturar mis labios en un beso lento y sensual.

* * *

Y eso es todo, muchachonas(?). Nos vemos en el siguiente proyecto :)


End file.
